


Legion frank x reader

by Mhrr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nsfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhrr/pseuds/Mhrr
Summary: What can I say? Sexy frank has his eyes on you.





	Legion frank x reader

In your past life you you were the outcast of the world and to be quite frank, you enjoyed it. You grew up moving from one foster home to another. people had always claimed you had something dark hiding underneath you. from birth to 16 years of age you were shuffled around and around till you ended up in a city brimming with violence and despair. the person who took you in was someone you enjoyed quite much. they told you that all they wanted was the child support that followed you. you struck up a deal with them stating you would leave the home and never look back but they could keep custody of you and keep claiming the checks. they accepted without a second thought. you knew high school wasn't for you and you needed money. so you spent the days sleeping and the nights you spent stripping. due to your large chest, round bottom and small waist you were a hit and no one would of guessed you were only 16. you made good money but would never sleep with someone no matter how much money they offered. It just wasn't you, you learned how to defend yourself and took up graffiti as a hobby.

you thought about dating once but after your two heartbreaks you refused to fall in love or even sleep around. the first heart break was the worse and you felt ashamed for it. it was back when you were only 5 or 6 and you were in this orphanage. you met a boy two years older then you and became the best of friends. he would protect you and even promised oneday he would get you both out of this hell hole and marry you. you believed him till one night you were woken to him screaming and punching the adult that worked there. he kept screaming he wouldn't leave you and he refused to be adopted. you ran up to him and gave him a hug, you told him that if he left this place and found a good home he could make his dream come true of saving you faster. you could see the guilt in his brown eyes and he knew you were right. he sighed, got up and slipped a rose necklace in your pocket before following the adults to his new home. that was the last time you ever saw or heard of him again. you would never forget his name though and would think about him every day. you still to this day had his necklace and you used it as a calming device when things got too rough. You second lover you wish you could forget about him. you were 14 and he was 15. you were taking things slow since you had a gut feeling that you were cheating on your first love frank. Till one night your lover and his friends broke in and raped you. your blood froze just thinking about that night, the only thing that kept you going was the blood lust of killing them and franks necklace. but that was all in the past and didn't matter anymore seeing how you have been stuck in a new place for probably two years now.

you chuckled at the thought of where and what you were currently doing. you died in the real world after one your regulars got too drunk and came up on the stage you were dancing on and it just so happened that his red neck wife came in and saw her husband groping you in all the wrong places. she shot you as you tried to pry his hands off. the last thing you remember was these long black and red claws grabbing you and lifting you up. you were shoved in this new world where you would play a game of cat and mouse with a killer. you had to repair five generators and live to tell the tale. if you died you would lose a memory and re spawn at a camp fire with the other "survivors". when you first arrive you only have about 30% of your memories. depending how well you did in the match determined how much of your memory you get back. if you died and did horrible then you lose more memories. You currently had about 50% of your memories back but you hated how the entity kept the most important memories from you, your first love. you remember the feeling of thinking about him and you knew he was real and gave you this necklace but his voice, looks and even name was removed from your memory. you thought to yourself about your past lover when you were snapped out of your thoughts when your best friend came out of a cloud of black smoke. her name was anna but the others called her the huntress. you leaped on her back with a cheesy grin knowing that she brought a mori into her match and tutored the survivors. she would always laugh at you when you were like this and dropped you off at the killer camp fire before using her bloodweb, 

yes you were a survivor but you hung out with the killers more then the other team because the way you saw it everyone is stuck in here and you shouldn't hate the killer cause they have a job to do just like the survivors did. also you were low key jealous you didn't spawn as a killer. plus most of the killers didn't want to be here killing the same people over and over. you tried to convince the others of making peace out of the trails but that cause most of the survivors to cast you aside till david found out you use to be a stripper and kept demanding a strip dance till the point of he tried to hold you down and force himself on you in the middle of a match against the doctor, you screamed alerting the doctor of your location and within seconds david was mori'd in front of you. the doctor let you live but did didn't matter if you live or die you would always spawn in survivor camp making the reunion awkward every time.

you shrugged off your thoughts and prepped the dinner for every killer. you were excited because you heard you would get a new killer and survivor soon and you actually enjoyed this world. you didn't have to worry about aging and you saw the matches as a intense game of tag instead of life and death. you hummed to yourself while thinking of all the perks of this world till you saw a hunting knife go through your chest and hit the carrots you were cutting, you sighed knowing it was the new killer that tried to kill you. you turned with a smile and faced your would be killer. you reached out your hand and patted them on the shoulder. "well hello! im Y/n and sorry you can't kill me out of a match" you chuckled at the shocked look of the four new arrivals. two girls and two boys. you couldn't help but the laugh at them as the pink haired girl tried to stab you once more before the spirit came and whooshed by scaring the tan male. once your laughter fit was over you explained the game to the new comers and offered them curry. the two girls and tan male seemed to take it as well you could expect. the tallest man with a neck tattoo kept a shocked look in his eyes and stared at your necklace till you noticed his gaze. you sighed and explained the necklace to him before he would try to steal it. you explain how it was a gift from someone special but due to the entitys memory game you couldn't remember the person. you thought that would fix that mans fixation on you but once you glanced at his eyes you saw a single tear start to fall before he stormed off. you went to chase him but like always a black cloud swarmed you and brought you in a trail.

you sighed wishing you could talk to the man more but you had to settle on fixing the gens. even though you spent your time with the killers you still liked to give them a good game. you pondered the thought of who the killer could be till jake came around the corner. you didn't bother saying hi to him as he started working a gen with you. he kept trying to talk to you saying things like if you like the killers so much you should just be one, if you were really a stripper you should be running around in heels and tassels. you gave him a death glare and wished the spirit whooshed over here to stab him but you got something better. you saw the new killer with a white mask on sprinting straight for jake at inhuman speeds. his knife raised above his head as he sliced jake from shoulder to shoulder. your teammate screamed in pain and ran away but instead of the killer following him, legion dashed off to the middle of map slicing one teammate after another hitting three of the four survivors. he man gripped his face and cried out in pain when he slowed down. you watch legion chase david in the middle of the map. you saw first hand legions powers and you were in awe. legion could leap over pallets and vault windows just as fast as the survivors. His powerful frenzy attacks kept your team healing instead of fixing gens. you just sat on a window and watched as legion did an amazing job. Once he hooked your last teammate meg on her dead hook, you clapped your hands and ran over to the killer praising him. you caught him off guard when he saw your happy features. he could barely process your words as he was to fixated on how you behaved. 

you finally sat down to catch your breath as legion took off his mask and stare you down once more. you just smiled and looked up to him. he chuckled at your reactions and asked why you didn't play the game at all. you sheepishly smiled and looked at your shoes as you hid your face behind your hair and admitted that you were starstruck at seeing him in action and apologized for not giving him a good game. he took a minute to comprehend you so decided to steal a glance at him and what you saw made you blush in awe. he was holding his mouth trying to contain laughter. you broke and laughed with him. once you two were both done laughing you looked over at him and motioned to a hook. he looked at you like you were nuts asking to die but. you explained that you deserved it since you just sat there collecting crows he smirked and suggested that he should chase you and see if you could find the hatch before he downed you. you pondered the thought but shock your head yes and darted off to a random direction. you looked behind to see legion chasing you with his knife high in the air and gaining speed. you smirked and decided to show him your talents all well. you saw a gen and jumped on top only to climb on the pole to the roof of a building and hiding behind a chimney. you heard legion shout what the fuck below you and as you tried to contain your laughter you heard his heavy footstep climbing the stairs and he climbed out a window and lifted himself on the roof. you peaked behind the red bricks to see him looking at the ground trying to find your red marks. you snickered and heard him shout "darling my frenzy only works if someone else has wounds!" before you could think you stepped out of your hiding spot "excuse me but i never remember becoming your darling!" you shouted and stuck your tongue out at him. that earned you a sexy glare from him as he got in position to maul you. you shrieked as you jumped from the roof and sprinted towards the open hatch. you were two steps away before you felt his presence on your back as he tackled you down. you braced for impact but it never came instead you felt something firm but soft underneath you, the smell of cigarettes, beer and something familiar yet so foreign came to your nose. as you laid on top of legion, your hands rested on his pecs and you take a deep a breath not planning on moving. it wasn't till you heard laughter burst from his chest that you tried to leap up but hes caught your wrists and pulled you back down. 

"its ok if you want to keep feeling me up. just tell me next time so i can strip" legion joked as his cocky grin flashed your way turning your face beat red.

"pshh you wish i was your baby and you could only ever dream of me feeling you up" you snapped back at him in a playful manner and stuck your tongue out at him once more. you could see a flash of lust in his eyes as they darted to your tongue.

"sugartits, stick that tongue out at me one more time and I'll bite it" he declared keeping his eyes fixed on your lips. but you see listening to what you were told wasn't your thing so you licked your lips gaining a low groan from the man underneath you. "id like to see you try" you whispered and stuck your tongue out once more. you thought teasing him would distract him enough for you to push off of him and leap to the hatch but he was too quick. he activated his frenzy and rolled you underneath him, with his left hand he pinned both of your hands above your head and with his right he gripped your face forcing you to open your mouth only to have his crash into yours and slipping his tongue in. with his knee he began rubbing in between your legs and his right hand trailed from your cheeks to your neck squeezing in all the right places. with his passionate kiss, his knee making you wet and his right hand choking you, you were lost in lust and wanted him so badly. you shove your tongue into his mouth to explore only for him to bite down on it hard and pull away from the kiss earning a moan from you. you were a hot mess squirming underneath him and he loved every second of it. he bent down and nibbled on you ear before you heard "baby the name your looking for is frank" and with that he lifted you up by gripping your ass and throwing you into the hatch. you cursed his name feeling like you needed more as you fell into the darkness.

You spent the next few months getting to know the members of legion and frank on an extremely personal level. You two would never go past the barrier of clothes no matter how much you could see frank wanting it. He respected you and your feelings towards your unknown first love. You taught the legion members tips on catching your teammates and basically moved in with the team of four in mount ormond. Frank would never let you sleep alone though. He insisted on keeping you close so no one could steal his stripper away. You never minded though, you enjoyed his presence and would steal his shirts to sleep in. Susie and julie had a thing for each other and Joey was out to get the spirit stating her school uniform broke his mind and needed to be deep inside her. You busted out laughing, you never expected to see so much love in this hell hole and never from the killers side at that. 

The legion would get the hang of trails and soon became a hated killer amongst the survivors earning you more hatred. Susie, Julie and Joey would always mori you quick and in one slash to make it painless while frank would never kill you no matter how much you insisted he should. You felt bad about always winning and pleaded with Frank to kill you once in a while so he could get blood points. His excuse was a noble one that never made sense to you, he said if he let you win more you could remember your first love. You never knew why frank wanted you to remember another man when he himself wanted you as his women. You kept one secret from him, a huge one that ate away from you. You were prestige 3 level 50 meaning you had all the memories the entity took from you but you still couldnt remember your first love. You decided to finally say goodbye to the unknown man and fall in love with frank. 

After the trials for the day were ended you snuck out into the woods and buried your necklace. You chuckled at the fact it almost looked like a funeral. You placed fake flowers on the dirt pile as frank snuck up behind you. 

"Sugar tits who the hell died" frank questioned your little dirt pile. You giggled at his crude nickname for you and explained everything. Your memories and the little funeral you had just finished. You thought frank hearing you giving up on another man would delight frank however to your surprise. Frank looked hurt. He sighed and placed a smiley pin on the pile before standing up and looking away from you. You juggled and wrapped your arms around his waist and held him close. After a moment of standing still frank turned to you and leaned into your neck planting a soft kiss before whispering an apology. You smiled and nibbled on his ear gaining a low grunt from your new lover. You giggled and suggested you two to go home and you could show him the time of his life. Frank didnt hesitate to throw you over his shoulder and activate his feral frenzy and rush to mount ormond. 

It didnt take at all for fran to have you tied up to the bed naked. You felt his hands wonder every inch of your body and his lips left a burning trail everywhere he kissed. He had one finger making quick work of your clit as he left hickeys on your breasts. You were humping his hand and begging for more as he eyed you. He loved every moan and whimper coming from you begging for his touch. You knew he loved to feel dominant and it turned him on to end when you would beg for him. You decided to play with him and give him a pout and whimpered "frank cant you tell that I need you deep inside me pounding my sultry brains out?". With your puppy eyes and pleading it broke frank aldown and in no time he threw his pants off and positioned himself at your entrance. He rubbed the tip of his cock against your folds to gather lube before slowly entering you. You gasped for air as you could feel him fill your insides up. His breaths were shaky as he bent down to kiss you. Starting slow he moved in and out only to be interrupted by the black mist eveopling you both. You pleaded with the entity to take anyone else but at last you spawned fully clothed in the killers basement. 

You groaned in pain as you fell to the floor clenching your swore womanhood. It ached for frank and you knew you couldnt focus on gens till it got what it wanted. As if on que frank came running down the stairs in feral frenzy stopping short of stabbing you. He wasted no time on lifted you up and wrapping his hands on your ass. You pushed his mask off and smashed your lips into his. Too lost in thought you didnt notice frank already was in position and slammed into you with no warning. Hes bit you lip muffling your cry as he pumped into you quick and with great force. You gasped for air trying your hardest to to scream his name. He loved how you whimpered his name every time he slammed into your g spot and you nails gripping his jacket as if your life depends on it. He nibbled your and told you to bite his shoulder as he was gonna make his quick and activated his feral frenzy once more slamming into you full speed. You started seeing stars as frank pounded you mercilessly and before you could warn him, you came hard squeezing his thick cum deeper into your womb. He groaned your name before calling you his dirty little cum filled slut. Tou dont know why but between his cum spilling out of you and his foul words you came again with frank still deep inside of you making Frank's buck buckle and falling to the ground. After a few minutes to gain your air back you tried to get off of frank but your legs couldnt maintain yourself. You fell back into Frank's chest and smiled up to him. "Baby, frank my love? Would you mind killing me so I can walk again and use my blood web to but new panties since you tore mine?" He simply smiled back and brought you into another deep kiss that held more love. Lost in the kiss you didnt even feel frank mori you, you guessed he choked you to death since you never felt his blade. Frank groaned at the of killing you but he knew you were right. You needed clothes and he needed to quickly end this match but unknown to the both of you dwight was in a locker hiding watching the whole thing.

Once Frank left the basement he quickly killed two of the survivors, one including dwight. Frank had a harder time finding nea but he found her and hooked her as well. You were in the middle of using you blood web to buy clothes and other things for the house when the other survivors loaded into camp. You hated that you could only use you blood web at the survivor camp, you felt like it was a slap in the face to have to come back just to buy things and leave with items you knew others wanted. You finished up buying "work" clothes and some lingerie to surprise frank, you left the blood web only to have ropes wrap around you and force you to the ground. You looked around to see all the males of the survivors tieing you up and and ripping your clothes off. You tried to fight back but david tied your hands to your feet and a long branch to spread your legs apart. You started to cry remembering this scene all to well. You tried to scream for help but Jake gagged your mouth. Between your tears you saw the females in the corner watching not even wanting to help. With hate filled eyes laurie turned her back on you along with the other females. The males had you what ever way they wanted. They kept saying things like how dwight filled them all in on how you were legions dirty little slut and how you deserved this. The painful memories of your second boyfriend in your mind. You couldnt do anything and begged for anyone to help. After what seemed for days they finally finished and untied you. You didnt even bother moving for another hour.

Once they were gone and asleep you grabbed Frank's jacket and limped home. You kept falling and after the tenth fall you gave up. You curled into a ball and cried yourself to sleep. You didnt notice the sound of the spirit flashing up to you or the wails she made signaling the other killers of your location. All you could do was cry and think if only frank was there. 

You slept and dreamt of your first love. It was the first time you could see his face and hear his voice. Your dream flashed to the first time you kissed frank, he told you the name you were looking for was his name. You jolted yourself awake at the realization that your first love was frank. The pain of your lower regions cried out at your sudden burst. You looked around to find yourself in your room. Spirits yukata on you and Frank's jacket over your arms. You bawled up his jacket and cried into it till you woke up the other legion members. Susie rushed to your side and held you in her arms. Julie and joey began questioning what happened. At first you didnt respond but your friends help calmed you down and you explained the jist of what happened. Julie stormed out of the room while susie and joey looked dumbfounded. You looked for frank but joey explained that after they found you frank stormed to the darkest part of the world to talk to the entity. You sighed wishing he was here but settled for the nurses hot soup and the comfort of your friends. Little did you know julie sent a torture hit out on every survivor and the killers were gladly willing to assist. 

Well after 10 hours passed frank finally returned home to a sight that made his heart melt. You were asleep curled up between susie, julie and joey all sleeping away. Frank cursed the fact he didnt have a camera in hand to save this moment. Frank's footsteps woke you up. He surely was a sight for sore eyes, you waved him over to the bed as you slipped out of Julie's grasp. Frank crawled over susie and to the corner of the bed where slightly more room was to be found. He scooped you up and held your small frame in his grasp. You knew he wanted to apologize but you just pecked his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. Soon after you fell asleep once more feeling safe for once. Your eyes fluttered open and noticed only frank was asleep under you and the others left. You smiled down and gazed at Frank's face. You felt so stupid you forgot him, his features were the same when you first met. Your fingers feathered his lips before you kissed him awake. He pulled you into a kiss without even opening his eyes. You giggled and pushed away. You pretended to pout when you asked him why he never told you about him being your first love. You felt his body tense up and he looked away. 

" you had such high hopes for me back then and even now. I didnt want to crush your idea of the past me growing up to be a killing machine" he stuttered not even trying to look your way. Your heart broke hearing this dominant strong man stuttering underneath you. You couldnt help the tears from falling. "Babe! I grew up to be a stripper! My life didnt turn out any better!! I wished you had a wonderful life but I dreaded meeting you again cause I turned out so shitty!" You kept telling at him not even feeling him shift underneath you. He pulled your hands away from your tears and kissed you to get you to shut up. At this point both of you were in tears. He pulled you close and didnt even try to strip you. He just wanted to show you he loved you for the shitty stripping killer loving person you were.


End file.
